Une attirance Incontrolable
by burbridgette
Summary: Edward est parti, avec tous les Cullen... Mais un jour, Bella rencontre des yeux qui lui ont fait peur... Lui aussi est abandonné, ils vont se découvrir, loin des autres, de leurs regards et préjugés
1. Petit mot de la redac !

Une histoire sur mon couple favoris...

Bella et Jasper …

Lemon Lemon Lemon

Je la veux Caliente

Ce sont des Vampires, mais Bien sur, Bella ne racontera pas cette version à ses nouveaux amis

xxxx


	2. Prologue

**Tout d'abord, attention, bien qu'ayant lui de nombreuses Fic, celle ci est ma première.**

**Ouverte aux critiques et conseils de personnes aguerries.**

**Bonne Lecture à Tous**

Prologue :

3 ans que Edward et sa famille ont quittés Forks.

3 ans , c'est long. J'ai petit à petit sombré dans la solitude, un peu de démence aussi. Je refusais de voir du monde, de m'exposer aux autres. Je voulais être seule.

J'avais revue Edward et Alice, lorsque celui ci avait voulut aller voir les Volturi pour se faire tuer. Edward était revenu, quelques jours, avant de re disparaître pour toujours.

Il refusait de me transformer, et il est parti , sans un mot, sans une pensée.

Et à ce moment là, ça à fait tilt dans ma tête. J'aimais Edward, mais je ne supportait plus de souffrir pour lui, car à priori, lui ne se posait pas les mêmes question.

Je suis donc repartie pour Jacksonville. Mon père était malheureusement décédé quelques mois auparavant, suite à une fusillade lors qu'un braquage de la petite banque de la ville.

Ma mère et Phil vivait tranquillement, et je vivait dans le studio au dessus du garage pour mon intimité. Je sortais et avais épancher ma peine et profité de ma jeunesse avec des humains, dans les bars et boites de nuits de la ville.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de ma petite sœur, Daisy, j'avais décidé de changer de ville pour poursuivre mes études. Je voulais étudier la photo, la vie avec les Cullen m'avait fait comprendre que la vie était courte, et je voulais pouvoir contempler ma jeunesse lorsque je serais dans mon fauteuil roulant.

Je partie donc à Québec, dans une grande école de photo. Pourquoi Québec ? Et bien, depuis toujours j'ai la peau sensible, et après avoir trop profité du soleil de Floride, la moindre exposition au soleil chaud me donne une sensation d'irritation. Il faut attendre, voilà tout, me disais les dermatologues.

Après quelques déchirants adieux, et quelques heures d'avion, un soleil froid m'accueillis à l'aéroport. Je sortie ma valise, 30 kilos d'effets personnels au total, pas moins, pas plus.

Je pris un taxi pour aller rejoindre mon appartement, au bord d'un petit lac. Une citée étudiante qui me donnait envie d'étudier, vivre et profiter de la nature omni présente. Nous étions mis aout, et les cours ne commencent que début octobre. 1 Mois et demi pour meubler mon appartement, car celui ci était vide, faisant partie de la partie la plus riche du campus.

La partie Riche, oui. Phil était dans l'équipe de Baseball de Jacksonville, et gagnait énormément d'argent, et l'assurance vie de mon père, qui me revenais à 90%, avec les dommages et intérêts dus à la fusillade, me faisait maintenant à la tête de prés de 2 millions de dollars, dont la moitié en bourse, qui m'assurais une vie plus que confortable.

J'aurais pu tout arrêter et vivre la belle vie, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Je voulais recommencer, et j'allais changer, ça, je vous la promet...

Bella Swan, tu vas vivre, et surtout, t'amuser, oublier le passé, et profiter de cette chance dans ton malheur, de vivre une vie, sans soucis....

You know you love me, Xo Xo, Burbridgette...


	3. Chap 1 Je m'installe chez moi

**Chapitre 1 :**

15 jours que je suis arrivée au Campus.

En voyant l'appartement de 50 mètres carrés, j'ai fait une crise. Jamais je n'avais vue quelque chose d'aussi... Dégueu. Finalement, j'ai pris contact avec une agence, et j'ai acheter une maison de l'autre coté du Lac, là où, définitivement, seulement les riches allaient. Peut être que c'est pas plus mal finalement. ça ressemble aux petites maisons anglaises dans une villa à la Desperate Housewife.

Un petit jardin avant et arrière, avec une piscine creusé de 4 mètres sur 5, pas immense, mais quand même chauffée et hors norme pour la ville et le climat de Québec.

On monte quelques marches, et on arrive sur un palier de 5 mètres carrés de palier en bois.

L'ensemble était très charmant. Un hall d'entrés qui donne sur un escalier. Au rez de chaussé, un living room, une salle à manger, une cuisine avec un ilot et une véranda sur le jardin arrière.

A l'étage, 2 chambres dont une avec une pièce de 8m² adjacente, 1 bureau et une salle de bain.

La maison était immense pour moi, mais le cadre tellement charmant que je savais que l'investissement valais le cout.

J'avais décider de payer pour la maison, mais aussi pour des travaux rapides et couteux, en une semaine et demi, la maison devais être vivable, loin des murs blancs.

J'avais fait appel à une grande maison de rénovation, décoration de la ville, la Whitlock Compagny. Le nom m'étais familier mais impossible de savoir d'où.

J'avais payer cher mais les travaux allaient vite :

Je décidais de tout moderniser...

**[ok je sais, mais j'ai envie de tout décrire]**

Le palier extérieure devait être rénové, pour des bois chaleureux et en noyer, et une balancelle en fer forgé devrait être posé, ainsi qu'une table en fer forgé pour les fins de journées à lire mes auteurs préférés.

La séparation du Hall et du Living room et de la salle à manger seraient désormais une grande arche et non plus une porte, et peint en ocre pour une invitation aux pays de la Provence, que j'avais visiter quelques années auparavant en voyage avec ma mère. Mobilier en bois blanc et verre, alliaient confort et moderne. Un énorme pan de mur fut dédié à un rétroprojecteur, car j'avais toujours rêvé d'un effet cinéma.

Je ne retouchait pas à la cuisine, simplement la peinture, dans des tons bordeaux.

Ma chambre sera peinte en couleur grise clair et olive, avec un lit baldaquin et voilage. Je n'étais pas ce que l'on appel une fille qui prend son temps à ne faire que du shopping, mais la pièce adjacente sera agencé en dressing room, avec des étagères avec multiples penderies et tiroirs, et un banc en velours au milieu de la pièce. Une chambre simple mais effroyablement confortable et belle.

La seconde chambre pour une chambre d'ami sera simple et de couleur provençale ocre et beige.

Par contre, la salle de bain allait subir un changement radical. La vieille baignoire et la douche furent détruits au profit une magnifique baignoire centrale de deux personne et une douche pluie à l'italienne. Un énorme vasque en verre et un mur entier en miroir complète le tout, ainsi qu'une étagère murale en verre design. Il y avait une petite pièce à côté, une sorte de débarra, ou je fit installer une machine à laver, un sèche linge et une table à repasser.

Le bureau fut équipé d'un énorme bureau, un sofa, un matériel ordinateur très au point, et une énorme étagère que je fis garnir de livres d'auteurs très connus.

Dans le jardin, les contours de la piscine furent refais en bois massif et des transats colorés, et un salon de jardin en osier sous une tonnelle en fer forgé furent installés, ainsi qu'un barbecue en cheminé.

**[fin des travaux]**

enfin j'allais aménager chez moi, ma maison, ma nouvelle vie, aprés 2 semaines à l'hôtel. Le travail était parfait, et je dus reconnaître que j'aurais bien remercié l'architecte, que je n'avais malheureusement pas pu rencontrer, ses idées passant par son assistante et employés. Mais ils m'assurèrent que celui ci passerais dans le courant de la semaine, pour visualiser l'effet une fois que je serais installé.

J'avais embaucher une femme de ménage et un jardinier, des étudiants qui souhaiter finir les fins de mois, et je désirais les aider du mieux que je pouvais. La jeune fille s'appelait Marie, pour le ménage, et le jardinier Henry.

Henry viendrais que 2 fois par mois, mais Marie viendrais 3 fois par semaine, parce que je suis très bordélique, et que j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin.

Bref, une fois mes vêtements posés dans le dressing, celui ci me paraissait étonnamment IMMENSE, au vue du peu de mes affaires.

Je pris mon pyjama et mes sous vêtements, me fis couler un bain, et alla directement dans mon lit avec un bon livre. Demain, j'allais rencontrer Marie et lui expliquer ce que j'attendais d'elle.

Mais maintenant, dodo... demain serait un autre jour...


	4. Chap 2 Moi, c'est Marie !

**Alors, pour cette premiere fic, est ce qu'elle vous semble bidon ? Ou sa vous plait ?**

**Xoxo bisous xoxo**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le réveil fut difficile... Je fut réveillé par la sonnette de la maison qui n'arrêtais pas. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil et vus 11h00.

"**Et merde, je suis à la bourre**", moi qui voulais être prête pour recevoir Marie, ben c'est loupé. Je sortie à la hâte de mon lit et je couru à la porte d'entrée. Quand j'ouvris la porte, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année me regardais comme si je sortais d'un film d'horreur. D accord ma tête était pas fraiche mais quand même, bon certes, à coté d'elle je faisait pale figure. Ma taille, rousse aux yeux verre et un style vestimentaire moderne et très classe en même temps.

" **Coucou, je suis Marie Short, ta nouvelle... femme d'intérieur**" me dit elle avec un grand sourire. Je la fit entrée et lui proposais un café après m'être présenté.

'' **Oui merci, on va dans la cuisine ?**" Je fus choquée de son audace mais son visage amicale me dis que ca devais être sa nature.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je fis couler du café et cherchais quelques gâteaux, seuls petits trucs que j'avais dans ma cuisine.

"**Bon, tu viens, on vas dans la véranda**" lui proposais je. Elle me suivit, et nous nous installa-me dans les canapés.

"**Ta maison est magnifique, j'adore le style, et je crois que je vais aimer travailler ici"**

'' **Merci, c'est juste terminé depuis 2 jours, d'où l'odeur de peinture, comme tu peux le constater"** dis je en ouvrant la baie vitrée.

**'' Oui, mais c'est vraiment très chouette. Bon dis moi, qu'es ce que tu attend de moi au juste ?"**

" **Et bien, en fait, je suis plutôt... Bordélique, tu vois, je pose tout un peu partout, et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un range, je suis trop flemmarde pour ca et ca pourrait trainer des heures...."**

"**Oh tu irais bien avec mon frère alors, enfin, mon frère d'adoption**" et elle commença à me parler de ces parents, qui sont gérant d'une entreprise, et son frère, Jasper, (tiens, un nom que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps pensais je), qui avait élu domicile il y a peu chez ces parents, car il avait perdue sa famille dans un tragique incendie. Elle me parla du Campus, des cours qu'elle suivais, du dessin, dans la même partie de la fac que moi. Nous discutâmes longtemps et puis elle me proposa d'aller déjeuner en ville.

"**mais tu vois, je suis pas prête, en faite j'ai loupé le réveil et ...**" mais elle me coupa.

'' **J'ai vu tes placards, ils sont vides, alors pas questions que tu te gave de gâteaux, je dois repasser chez moi me changer et aller faire les boutiques, donc je repasse dans ... 40 minutes et je te prend, et pas de négociations !**" Elle me fis penser à ma Alice, le même bout en train. Mais elle me ne laissa pas le choix.

Je décidais de lui faire visiter la maison à son retour, ce à quoi elle accepta, et nous nous retrouvions quelques 40 minutes après.

" **coucou Bella, tu es prête ?** "

**"Oui, tiens, viens, je te fais visiter avant et comme ca je ferais du shopping avec toi" **dis je en souriant. Pour la premiére fois, j'étais contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec sa joie de vivre et son dynamisme. Elle me dis que la maison était belle, mais quand nous arrivâmes au dressing, elle me regarda et me dis

**"Dis moi Bella, dessolé d'être cash comme ca , mais financièrement, t'es riche non **?"

"**heu, Oui pourquoi **?' Voulait elle me séquestrer et réclamer une quelconque rançon ?

"**Ah, parce que franchement, la, on va faire du shopping et remplir ces placards cette après midi"**

'' **Mais**..."

"**Pas de MAIS, non mais, tu es très jolie, mais il faut te montrer, ma chérie'' Ma chérie **?** "Oui parce que il y a tellement de beau goss sur le campus, je suis sur que ca va te plaire"** et maintenant elle frappais des mains en sautillant, une vrai petite fille. Mais j'avais décidé de changer, alors,....

'' **Pourquoi pas, mais attention, je me fatigue vite tu sais**"

"**c'est pas grrrrrrave, moi je suis sure que l'on va s'éclater, et devenir de bonnes amies**'' c'est sur, elle a pas de problème relationnelle. Mais j'acquiesçais, et nous voila devant chez moi.

Je croyais qu'elle avait besoin du job pour des soucis financier, mais la porsh devant moi me fit tiquer.

"**Oui, désolé, je sais, j'ai pas besoin du job pour l'argent, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, mais mes parents voulais que je trouve de quoi m'occuper donc j'ai penser que ca pourrais être sympa**"

"**Oui, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas **"dis je en souriant

"**on prend ta voiture ou la mienne**" me dit elle

"**Heu, j'ai pas encore de voiture ici, je dois en acheter une, alors la tienne''**

''**Oki doki, mais on passera au concessionnaire si tu veux cette après midi au retour, c'est un peu loin donc si tu veux jeter un coup deuil? '**'

''**Oui merci c'est gentil de ta part**" j'étais en complète confiance avec elle, et je me laisser aller avec elle, nous rigolions de nos anecdotes communes, et lui expliquait ma vie. Elle parut triste, et me dis en souriant

"**Et bien Bella, cette après midi, je te fais oublier ce con [edward, mais version Humain ] et une bonne aprém entre fille pour te remonter le moral... Lets Go ?'**' Nous étions devant un immense centre commercial, pas mon univers, mais bon, changement de vie, changement de loisirs ?

**[...]**


	5. Chap 3 Relooking

**Chapitre 3 :**

Et voilà, nous avions déjeuner dans un fast food du centre commercial, et la torture allait enfin commencer.

'' **Aller Bella, dépêche toi, on vas pas trainer indéfiniment, mes cheveux vont sentir la friture**'' me dit elle en souriant devant mon manque de motivation. '' **Combien tu veux mettre dans tes fringues **?''

'' **Heu je sais pas, autant qu'il le faudra, je pense qu'il faut que je change tout, les fringues, les chaussures, les cheveux..**.''

''**ATTTTTEND **!!!'' me dit elle avec un regard émerveillée

'' **Quoi, quoi , qu'es ce que c'est, ta vus quoi **?'' demandais je en regardant autour de moi. Mais j'avais tord, c'est moi qu'elle regardais

'' **OH mon dieu Bella, on va te relooker de la Tête aux pieds, jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes les cours, Cure de Relaxation après bien su**r''

'' **Heu** '' Jouer les Barbie me faisait un peu peur, mais bon, vue le regard, je ne pouvais que dire ''** Ok, ça me va.''**

'' **Bella, suit moi**'' et elle m'attira avec elle par la main vers un salon de coiffure, très très design, avec des couleurs acidulé et une coupe à …. 500 $. J'avais jamais payer plus de 40 $ pour une coupe jusqu'à présent.

'' **Marie Chérie, que me vaut le plaisir.... Oh mon dieu, mademoiselle, qu'avez vous fait à vos Cheveux **???''

Hein ?

''** James Darlin', je te présente Bella, ma nouvelle amie, elle vient de Jacksonville, et le soleil lui à bruler les cheveux, il faut lui refaire la coupe, c'est journée , enfin, semaine, relooking pour elle**''

'' **Bella ma belle, viens'**'

J'avais pas dis un mot, mais je crois que j'avais pas le choix. Je passais dans une cabine, et ont me remis une tunique et un peignoir et des chaussons.

'' **Heu Marie, je dois mettre ça sur mes vêtements ?'**' Lui demandais je par la porte?

'' **Ah non, tu met la tunique et tes sous vêtements … et le peignoirs, on va te faire les pieds et les mains en même temps'' répondis elle amusé devant mon ignorance. Elle passa dans la cabine d'à coté et fit de même que moi. '' Un peu de chouchoutage ne me fera pas de mal à moi aussi **'' rit elle.

Je sortis et on me fit passer dans une salle pour le shampoing. Odeur d'huiles essentiels, bougies, lumière tamisé et musique douce. Je m'assis dans un des deux fauteuils, ou plutôt un haut sofa, et passa ma tete dans le baquet. Marie se place dans l'autre fauteuil, et me dis de me détendre pour la prochaine demie heure. Pendant qu'une personne s'affairait à me laver les cheveux et les réparer au maximum, deux autres personnes me faisait une manucure et une pédicure. Quel délice, maintenant que j'y ai gouter, je crois que je vais aimer...

Puis nous passions au '' débroussaillage de cheveux'', mais j'avais pas de miroir, et j'étais la seule, bon dieu que j'avais peur maintenant. ¾ d'heure après, finalisation du brushing, et me voilà prête. Marie était prête depuis 1 quart d'heure, et attendais le résultat en buvant un thé. Quand elle me vit, elle resta bouche bée pendant 10 secondes, et sauta au cou de James.

'' **Merci, c'est … Parfait, Bella, viens ici, allons approche...**'' Elle me plaça devant le miroir et faillit ne pas me reconnaître. Mes cheveux qui étaient aux fesses sont aux milieux du dos, dans un dégradé éfillés, et quelques boucles souples les parsemais. Cela me changeais, je faisais... plus jeune, plus mon age, et surtout, maintenant que je voyais le résultat, plus fraiche et propre, bien que je l'étais, sans mes fourches, cela changeais tout. J'étais ravis. J'embrassais James à mon tour et paya... 850 $ pour la total. Mais bon, en fait, ça ne me faisais rien, j'avais assez d'argent pour enfin tout refaire.

Nous étions maintenant devant Sephora, où j'eus droit à une leçon de maquillage en règle par une dame d'une quarantaine. Discret et qui me rende bonne mine. Je passais donc dans l'institut [ou certains en ont à l'étranger] et me tendis un maillot de bains, pour une séance auto bronzant. Là, je paniquait, parce que jamais je n'en avait utilisé, trop peur des marques.

Je mis un maillot de test, mais la dame me dis que si je voulais, je pouvais le faire dans le haut... me sentant en confiance, bien que gêné, j'acceptais. Elle m'aspergea doucement avec un pistolet et je ne du pas bouger pendant 15 minutes. Je pus prendre une douche et me re habiller par la suite, avec un bronzage naturel et qui me faisait bonne mine, même mon visage me faisait paraître revenu des iles [enfin, juste halé, pas noir orange non plus].

Après m'être fait maquiller, j'achetais pour 2500 $ de maquillage, crèmes, démaquillants, vernis, fond te teins, poudres, blush, une grosse palettes de 150 teintes d'ombres à paupières, du mascara, et mon parfum de prédilection, Organza de Givenchy.

Alors là, c'est sur, j'allais me ruiné avant peu...

Quand Marie me vit, elle en était bouche bée, encore, mais là, j'avoue, j'étais canon. Mon vieu jean et mes converse, avec un cache cœur grisâtre, me filait le bourdon.

'' **Bella, maintenant, on va aller refaire ta garde robe, enfin, la faire plutôt'**'

Et nous voilou partit pour les magasins, avec mon nouveau look physique, cela me permettra de me faire une idée plus facilement, et de me lâcher.

7 Shorts, 25 tee shirts, 10 jeans, 15 jupes, 10 chemisiers, 4 robes de soirées, 12 débardeurs, des caches cœurs, des foulards, des gants, des sacs à mains, des parapluies, des joggings, des pyjamas, des nuisettes, des tailleurs, des vestes, de pulls, des leggins, des tuniques... resultat total prés de 15000 $, et j'avais refusé les boutiques de luxe.

Puis les chaussures, alors la je me déchainais, 7 paires de bottes, 15 paires de ballerines, 3 paires de converses, des escarpins, des tennis... bref, mon banquier va m'appeler c'est sur, avec 12000 $ de chaussures. Nous laissâmes tous nos paquets dans les boutiques en attendant.

Mais quand je croyais en avoir finit, il était quand même prés de 20 heures, Marie me dis que nous reviendrions le lendemain pour le reste... Le reste , quel reste ?

Bah, les accessoires, les bijoux, et des courses pour vêtements. Mais là, elle voulais que j'aille acheter une voiture.

''** Mais non, ca ne sera pas fermé, pas pour moi en tout cas, et pour toi non plus, aller, viens, on vas chercher une voiture'**' me répondis elle quand je lui posais la question.

Nous arrivons au garage VauxHall, et je craquais sur la Vauxhall Insignia , la dernière de la série, je voulais de la sobriété, et pas du Luxe comme une Porsh, et eu ma voiture pour 45000 $.

Je pus rentrer avec dans la soirée, l'argent aide, au volant de ma belle voiture noire. Je lui proposais de rentrer chez moi, et de ce faire une soirée pyjama et chinois à livrer, bah oui, ont à pas fait les courses.

Elle accepta à grande joie et me dis avoir une surprise pour moi en arrivant. Je commençais à me poser des questions, mais un quart d'heure après être arrivée, pendant que nous commandions à manger, et un film à louer, quelqu'un sonna. Mes affaires avaient été livrés aux frais de Marie jusqu'à chez moi, et je ne put que rire devant la montagne de paquets. Nous abandonnâmes l'idée du film, et nous commencions à ranger mes centaines d'affaires, sur cintres et dans les étagères. Marie avais fait livrer en même temps un cadeau qu'elle avait acheter lorsque je me faisait bronzer. 100 cintres rembourré en velours,

'' **Pour ne pas abimer tes affaires**'' me dit elle.

''**Merci pour tout Marie, tu es formidable, je sens que je vais vite ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi'**'

et là, elle me sauta dans les bras, me remercia la larme à l'œil et me dis d'un ton sans appel, à demain, 11 heure, ont va finir tout ce qu'on a commencé....

**[ x bientôt Jasper x ]**


	6. Chap 4 Petit moment à Bella

**Chapitre 4 : ****Petit moment à Bella**

Si j'avais passé une excellente journée avec Marie, je dois dire que maintenant, j'étais HS. Et d'un coup de coup de blues arriva. Même si je sortais à Jacksonville, c'était la nuit essentiellement, pour boire, oublier. Depuis Forks, je n'avais presque plus eu de nouvelles de Jacob, et depuis je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'amis. Des connaissances tout au plus, des copains de beuverie, comme disait ma mère lorsque je revenais ivre de mes soirées.

Au fil des mois après le départ d'Edward, mes cauchemars ce sont calmés, pour ne plus qu'être de temps en temps. Souvent, des petits éléments déclencheurs anodins de mes journées se faisaient des films au fin fond de mon inconscient, pour me donner des cauchemars.

Aujourd'hui, le nouveau look, la maison, les Cullen, les histoires de vampires et Loup garou, l'argent, le décès de mon père, quitter Forks pour Jacksonville, les soirées de débauches, ma mère qui était triste pour moi, ma petite sœur Daisy, qui me manquait déjà, tout cela me revint alors en mémoire. Être seule avait toujours été un échappatoire pour ne pas porter de masque devant les autres, mais aussi pour moi même.

J'étais constamment triste mais faisais tout pour essayer de renaitre de mes cendres, retrouver une insouciance de jeune fille de 21 ans.

Mais je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, cette nuit allait être agité...

Marie, Marie me faisait penser à Alice. Mon dieu, Alice me manquait énormément, sa joie de vivre, ses yeux pleins de malice, son addiction au shopping... Je me sens coupable, j'ai toujours réchigné à la laisser s'occuper de moi, de mon look, et voilà qu'une inconnue débarque et que je me laisse prendre au piège. J'avais tellement eu envie de sortir de ma bulle une fois, sortir, essayer d'être sociable, et ca avait réussit. Maintenant que je suis au calme, face à mon dressing, je me demandais ce qui m'avais pris. J'avais toujours été économe, détestant tout ce luxe et cet argent, refusant les présents des autres, d'Edward... Et aujourd'hui j'ai claqué des $ par centaine de millier... je me haïssait, comment avais je pu changé autant?

Et puis ces noms... Jasper, le frère de Marie, qui me fait penser à Alice. Son frére s'appel Jasper, comme lui... Lui qui à essayer de me tuer il y a 3 ans... je ne lui en avais jamais voulu, il ne ce contrôlais pas, c'était à Edward que j'en voulais...

Et James... le coiffeur aux allures efféminées, tellement différents de celui qui portait le même nom que celui qui avait voulu me tuer... lors de sa traque, il m'avait laisser un souvenir mordant sur le bras, et je ne pouvais l'oublier... Même si j'avais été en totale confiance avec ce coiffeurs, ces émotions de la journée commençaient à affluer dans ma tête à grands flots.

J'allais à la salle de bain et fit couler un bain, pour me détendre. Je descendis rapidement même de l'eau à bouillir pour une infusion, et me relaxer au maximum.

Je remontais à la salle de bain, mais l'eau fumante du bain me fit sourire... je suis tete en l'air, j'ai pas mis d'eau froide. Tant pis, je vais attendre. Je pris mon infusion à la cuisine, et remontait dans ma chambre, et ouvrit ma table de nuit. L'album photo de papa et maman était là. Rien ne figurait dedans, je n'avais pas la force de l'utiliser, je voulais le garder pour le bon moment. Il y avais par contre dedans 1 enveloppe.... je n'y avais pas regardé depuis longtemps. En ouvrant celle ci je tombais sur le visage souriant de Emett qui Enlaçait Rosalie, qui faisait la tête, encore. Puis Alice et moi, main dans la main, Esmée et Carliste, et puis Edward et Moi... Mon cœur se serra, les larmes montèrent … puis je remarquais alors que lors de ma dernière soirée avec eux tous, Ce soir là, Jasper n'était sur aucune photo... non, aucune. Je froncais les sourcils, je n'avais jamais remarquer. Puis alors une larme tomba, puis 2. J'étais éreinté de ma journée, triste, trop de souvenirs... j'allais prendre mon bain en finissant mon infusion...

Une fois un peu moins tendue, je sortie et rejoignit en peignoir mon dressing, pour prendre un pyjama.... Mais cette nuit ne sera pas celle de l'innovation des nouveaux, non, je pris un des 3 tee shirt de mon père, l'enfilais avec un de ses vieux shorts de pêches, et allais me couché. J'allais avoir besoin de son amour pour moi cette nuit pour dormir, car papa n'étais plus là pour me sauver de mes cauchemars....


	7. Chap 5 Le diner

Chapitre 5 :

'' **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**'' hurlais je en me réveillant. Oh non, et voilà, un autre cauchemars à mon actifs. Celui là avait particulièrement été éprouvant. J'avais encore revue la scène de mon anniversaire, celle qui faisait que Edward et moi n'étions plus ensemble. Et puis les flashs aux informations qui avaient suivis quand mon père s'était fait abattre de sang froid lors de ce braquage de banque. Comme mon père me manquait... Je décidais d'appeler ma mère et Phil pour prendre des nouvelles.

'' **Allo, maman **?''

'' **Bella ma chérie, comment vas tu ? Es ce que la maison te plais ?'**'

'' **Oui énormément, tu me manque maman...**''

'' **Oh ma Bella, tu nous manque aussi. Daisy à fait sa première dent cette nuit, je t'envoies les photos dés que je peux''**

'' **Oh la pauvre chérie, j'espère qu'elle vas bien**''

''**Oui t'inquiète pas, au fait, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, Phil est en train de batailler pour installer la nouvelle webcam, comme ca nous pourrons nous parler''**

'' **Une webcam ? Et tu crois que ton génie en informatique vas savoir faire ?'**' me moquais je gentiment

'' **Heu, beh... oui, j'ai acheté le guide Internet pour les nuls, ca devrais m'aider'**'

'' **D accord maman, bon, je te laisse, je vais me doucher et je te contact par webcam bientôt alors ?**''

'' **Oui petite puce, ça marche, Phill t'embrasse... et Daisy, bah, elle babille surement un petit mot gentil** ''

'' **J'imagine maman, à bientôt, vous me manquez'**'

'' **Tchao Bella''**

'' **Tchao Mama''**

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je pris une douche et enfilais un jean et un tee shirt, la journée s'annonçait belle. Je pris mon sac et mes affaires, et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Marie était déjà là.

'' **Bella, comment vas tu **?''

'' **très bien et toi ça va ?''**

'' A merveille, alors là, j'avoue que tu m'épate, tu es différente de la Bella qui à ouvert la porte hier matin, dans son affreux peignoir''

''** Merci**'' dis je en rigolant, '' **On y vas ? Il me tarde de finir ce shopping et de remplir mon ****frigot pour manger quelque chose de sain**''

'' Oki on y va, mais on prend ta voiture, il faut la roder un peu''

'' **ça marche'**' et 20 minutes plus tard nous étions devant le même centre commercial. Après avoir dévaliser une boutique d'accessoires et de sous vêtements [forcé par Marie, je préviens, là, j'y étais rentré à reculons, mais laissez moi mes bonnes culottes en coton avais je supplier du regard... sans l'effrayer le moins du monde.

'' **Nous allons manger un morceaux avant de faire des courses alimentaire'**' me proposa Marie

'' **Oui, je t'avoue que je suis HS et que j'ai vraiment faim, j'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner, mais pas de fast food, un petit restaurant sympa serais le bienvenue'**' lui demandais je.

'' **Oui, on va aller au chalet, c'est un restau avec vue sur le lac, ça pourrait être sympa tu crois pas ? Et puis je te ferais voir les alentours si tu veux.**''

'' **Allons y** ''

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un charmant restaurant tout en bois et nous mangeâmes un bon plat de crevettes flambées et des flans de légumes délicieux.

Je décidais de rentrer me reposer mais Marie me coupa

'' **Viens, à la maison je vais te présenter à ma famille si tu veux **?'' me proposa elle.

'' **heu, je ne vais pas déranger, en plus il faut que je mette au frais mes courses tu vois**''

'' Ah oui, bon, et bien, je viens avec toi chez toi, je reprend ma voiture et je te donne l'adresse de chez moi, et puis alors tu me rejoint pour 20 heure, je te présenterais mes parents et mon frère, ma mère fais les meilleures pâtes carbonnara au monde'' me dis elle d'un ton suppliant '' s**'il te plaittttt''** vous connaissez le chat potté dans Shrek, et bien, le même regard... comment dire non ?

'' **D accord, mais, je me met quoi comme vêtements ?**''

'' **Oh, pas de chichi, juste quelque chose de décontracté et un peu classe, on sais jamais avec mon père, si jamais un de ses clients viens boire un digestif, il faut quand même paraître de bonne famille** '' et elle explosa de rire, suivit du mien.

J'entrais dans le GPS les coordonnées de la Villa Stuart, le nom des parents de Marie, et je fus rendue en 15 minutes. C'était la première fois que je pouvais considérer une de mes connaissance pour amie, et la rencontre avec sa famille si rapidement m'avait rendue très nerveuse. J'avais acheter des fleurs, et sortie de ma voiture, avec une robe fluide beige et un legging en dentelle blanche. Mes cheveux étaient dans un chignon un peu en vrac comme mon esprit, mais très glamour tout de même. J'étais impressionné par la taille de la maison, juste... Immense

Je sonnais, et une femme d'une 40aine d'année viens m'ouvrir. Très jolie, le portrait craché de Marie en plus âgée.

'' **Bella, je suppose ? Entre '' me dis elle quand j'acquiesçais de la tête. **'' Je suis enchantée de faire ta rencontre Bella, Marie m'a parlée de toi tout la soirée d'hier et ce soir encore, à ce que je vois, elle n'avais pas tord, tu es très belle, d'ailler, ton prénom te vas très bien''

Faut quand même remarquer que je n'en ai pas placé une pour le moment, définitivement la mère de Marie.

'' **Enchantée moi de même, Madame Stuart, je vous ais apporté des fleurs**'' et je lui tendis le bouquet de roses et tulipes

'' **Appelle moi Jenny, et suis moi dans le salon, je vais te présenter mon époux, Marie ne vas pas tarder, elle est partie me faire une course rapide. Julien, mon chéri, je te présente Bella, la nouvelle amie de Marie**''

'' **Mademoiselle, bienvenue chez nous, j'espère que le plat de ma femme t'enchantera autant que nous tous**''

'' **Bonsoir monsieur, oui, Marie ma dis que votre épouse cuisine très bien, j'ai hâte de tester'**'

Mais à cet instant, Marie rentra en trombe et jeta son téléphone dans le canapé, visiblement énervé!

'' **Jasper ne veux pas venir ce soir, il préféré aller au voir un copain, il m'énerve, j'amène rarement des amis, il pourrait faire un effort quand même**'' et elle ce mit a bouder. Sa mère et son père explosèrent de rire face à cette imitation parfaite de gamine qui fait un caprice, et je dois dire que je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

'' **Bon, on mange, parce que sinon je vais le rappeler et m'énerver encore**''

'' **Va mettre le vin sur la table, nous arrivons,'' lui intima sa mère '' ET laisse ce téléphone là, tu n'en a pas besoin tout de suite''**

'' **d accord, dis Marie en grognant**'' Tiens, elle aussi avait une double personnalité, adorable et gentille, ou capricieuse, ça me fis sourire.

'' **Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Marie se calmera dans 2 minutes, mais son Frère reviens aujourd'hui de 4 mois de l'étranger, donc elle est déçut**'' me chuchota son père lorsque nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

Une fois à table, nous commencions à discuter , et malgré le fait que je n'aime pas répondre aux questions, cette famille me mit à l'aise. Je leur racontais ma vie, passant sur les sujets douloureux, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Jenny était vraiment une cuisinière hors paire, jamais je n'avais mangé des pâtes à la carbonnara de ce goût la, juste doux, fondant et délicieux.

Après le dessert, nous nous installâmes dans le salon avec sa mére, et Marie nous apporta le thé et des petits gâteaux qui aident à digérer. A la fin de la soirée, Marie me fis visiter la maison et je décidais de rentrée. J'avais besoin de dormir et de faire une grasse matinée. Marie devais aller avec sa mére à une conférence, elle me proposèrent de les accompagnée, mais je préférais rester un peu seule.

Marie m'accompagna à la porte, mais avec le froid de la soirée, je lui proposais de rester dedans et ne pas me raccompagner à ma voiture.

'' **Rentre bien Bella, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, et que nous ne t'effrayons pas trop **''

'' **Non, t'inquiete pas, et remercie encore tes parents... je te bip quand j'arrive ok ?'**'

'' **ca marche, rentre tranquille surtout, aller, Biiisouss**'' et elle me plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, et rentra en riant.

Je souriais encore quand je cherchais les clés de ma voiture, mais tout à coup je me raidi en entendant CES mots, associés à CETTE voix...

**'' Bella... Bella Swan ?,.... c'est toi ?''**


	8. juste des mercis et info

**Attention ceci n'est pas un chapitre ...**

**MAIS**

Il arrivera dans la journée, et un long je pense.

Je tiens juste à dire que les publications seront peut être un peu espacées maintenant

car je suis en pleines révision de BTS :s

**Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses !**

Vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup....

**so thanx to :**

Galswinthe

4ever Jack

oliveronica cullen massen

Ste7851

nattie black

Jes Cullen-Malfoy

aureliejeux81

crys063

hachi80


End file.
